A Walker to Remember
by annaweasleylongbottom
Summary: Annabella Eyre Davis is a newly graduated college student, Starkid fan, and waitress in LA. One night before closing her favorite band Starkid burst through the doors with soon-to-be heart pounding crush Joe Walker. * I know it's not Starship but I didn't know what other catagory to place it in* ***Also Time line is wonky. Please pay no attention to real events and story events***
1. Late Nights

I always loved the beach. The warm sand in between my toes, the sun beaming down at my face. I look over at the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing into shore. I see Joe with Joey laughing and throwing each other into the waves. He looks up too and see my smiling face and shaking my head. He motions for me to come in. I look over to Lauren and Jamie who now are practically pushing me in. But I bet you are so confused aren't you. How did this happen? Who am I? How did I become the lucky girlfriend of Joe Walker? Alright alright keep your pants on ill tell you.

I come from a small town in New Jersey. And after being obsessed with Harry Potter since the eighth grade the Starkid obsession was easy to come into a couple years later. I knew the lyrics to all of the songs. I had both tours and Starship on DVD. And after seeing a very potter musical it got me out of my late high school "who am I" funk to become an actress. Preferably movies but that's no here no there. So that's where our story first begins. The day after Annabella Eyre Davis college graduation.

I live in a little flat I share with one of my very best friends, Evanna in the off skirts of LA. She was a short girl (like myself), straight chocolate hair(normally kept in a bun or a low ponytail) , very pale skin and deep blue eyes. She just graduated from the same college as I did and we still couldn't believe we just graduated. It was now early June. Evanna wasn't as big as a nerd as I was but she respected my geekiness and always found it very amusing when I acted more like a boy than girl at some points. We both decided to start off paying out student loans by working nights. That way we had the day to ourselves. I worked at a club/ restaurant of sorts down at the LA boardwalk while Evanna worked at a tiny diner a block off.

I was working tonight at the Flying Seagull mixing drinks and taking orders. It was a pretty busy night being the beginning of summer and all. Tons of young adults celebrating. I knew a few of them but it wasn't crazy or anything. Time passed and the clock struck 3:00am. Having the night shift meant I had to lock up. I was just about to grab the keys when I heard a crowd of loud people waking through the doors. I was going to turn around and break it to them that we were closes but something stopped me. It was the fact that starkid walked through the doors.

I drop my keys and sprinted towards the back where my co-worker and good friend Colin was.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I started panicking.

"What? You're acting like there is a burglar in the next room- oh my god is there a burglar in the next room!?"

I shook my head "What? No! It just so happens that Starkid just walked through those doors." I pointed behind me.

"Oh." Said Colin. "Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know!" I look back and the band was just looking around for someone to come out. The eventually shrugged and sat a a booth.

"I'm gonna serve them."

"But we're closed!" Colin protested.

"You go on home Colin, I got this."

He asked me if I was sure and I finally convinced him to just leave. I got this. As long as I don't faint. I take a deep breath and walked up to their booth.

"Hi guys! Can't I start you off to something to drink?"

They were all there. Well most of them. Brian Hol was against the window next to Meredith (how cute) next to Meredith was Julia who was next to Jamie who was next Joey who was practically falling off the booth. On the other side was Rosenthal , Lauren, Dylan, Jim, and then Joe on the end.

"We'll just all have waters." Said Joey smiling with his crooked jaw.

"And French fries." Added Lauren.

I laugh.

"Okay soo-" I counted all of them "10 waters and French fries. I will be right back." I smile managing to keep my cool. I poured the waters and placed them on the tray to bring back. I had placed the potato slices in the deep fryer but they weren't quite ready yet.

"Here ya go." Placing the waters on the table. "And the French fries are coming." I pointed to Lauren. She grinned happily. I was about to go back into the kitchen but Holden spoke.

"Are you the only one working?" He asked.

"At the moment yeah." I answered.

"Then take a seat while the fries are cooking" Lauren insisted. I shrugged and pulled a chair at the end.

"So where are you guys coming from so late."

"A small concert just up the way." Dylan answered. "We're a band-"

I couldn't help but interrupt. "I know."

"A fan huh?" Jamie said interested.

I shrugged "A bit"

"That is AWESOME." Rosenthal said

"We don't get many fans around here" Julia mentioned

"It's so nice to get noticed." Jim nodded

"Well I bet your fries are ready Lauren." I say standing I head over to the back to add the finishing touches. I little bit (alright a lot a bit) of salt and ketchup. I came out to a hungry Lauren. She snatched the fries as soon as I placed them on the table. I noticed Meredith checking out the restaurant hours we have on the window.

"Are you suppose to be closed?" She asked.

"Uhh technically I guess." I say clearing their empty water glasses.

"You are the beat waitress I've ever had." Joe smiled. I felt myself blushing.

"Awe thanks."

After Lauren devoured her fries I got them the check. Since restaurants can't charge for water the bill was only $2.40 for Lauren's fries.

"Here you go." Joey handed me the paid check. Inside was two one dollar bills, two quarters, and a ten dollar bill-A TEN DOLLAR BILL! I took it out of the leather case.

"Guys I can't accept this."

"Sure you can. You've earned it." Walker winked at me. Still shocked they all stood up and started heading toward the door.

"Wait," I stopped them "this is going to sound nerdy but can I get a picture of you guys?" They smiled and agreed.

"See you around sometime." Joe said before leaving.

"Thanks for everything!" Dylan and Jamie called at the same time and proceeded to play a game of jinx as they walked down the block. Easily the best night of my life.


	2. Morning

"GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" I exclaimed walking through the doors of my flat. Luckily it looked like Evanna just got home not to long ago because she was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.  
"Eh?" She asked her mouth full of toothpaste foam.  
"I was just Starkid's waitress!" I exclaimed again, putting my purse and keys on the endtable making my way towards the bathroom.  
"Is that the band you always listen to?"  
I nodded happily.  
"That's awesome!" She congratulate and hugged me, the toothbrush still in her mouth. "What now?"  
"I don't know," I answers honestly "I did get my picture with them though."  
"Ooh lemme see." Evanna leaned over my shoulder to get a good look at my phone. There was all of us smiling and making faces into the camera.  
"He likes you!" Evanna shouted in my ear. She pointed to Joes face on my phone. Did I mention Evanna special gift? She can tell you what the relationship between two people just by looking at them. Whether they're siblings, best friends, dating, engaged, friendzoned, who name it! So I don't normally question her predictions. Usually.  
"Joe? No. I mean we barely know each other." I paused, "we'll he barely knows me."  
"Just look at his face in this photo. You're in the front holding the camera, but josh-"  
"Joe."  
"Right, but joe he's looking at you."  
I examined the picture more closely. She was right Walker wasn't looking at the camera. But a warm smile right in my direction. I stood there speechless.  
"I have a feeling this wont be the last time you meet Starkid." She said with a sly smile. Evanna yawned. "Well I'm going to bed. It's nearly 4:30. See you around noon, maybe two."  
I waved as she left and disappeared to her bedroom. Was Evanna right? I mean she was never wrong before. I shake my head and laugh. Joe Walker could not possibly like me. I was well...me. Short red brown hair, fat theighed, flat chested, (alright ill admit I am a size 1 so a tiny waist) but still. No one like him will go after me. So I might as well get to bed. After all that's probably the only time I would meet him anyway...

The next afternoon me and Evanna went shopping. We both liked shopping a lot really but sometimes we just went to shopping areas to watch people. Not necessarily make fun of them but watch their body language of acting natural and using it to our acting. It was a very good exercise. Sometimes we would get distracted and Evanna would use her power and that could entertain us for hours.  
"Okay boy and girl right there by the fountain." I said as I stared at them  
"Hmmm toughy... I'm gonna go with he's madly in love with her but she doesn't know it yet."  
"Good call good call."  
"Hey what time is it?" Evanna asked while digging through her purse  
"5:00 why?"  
"Ugh." Evanna leaned her head back. "I told my boss I would come in early today if I got paid more by the hour. I have to be at the diner by 5:30."  
"Then we have to go! I mean we took one car."  
"You don't mind?"  
I smiled. She always forgot that I don't.  
"I never mind."  
We drove to the diner and parked at the boardwalk area of LA. Again we only had one car an my shift didn't start until 7 so it was a waste to go home. I was going to have to amuse myself for the next hour and a half or so. My first reaction was to walk down the block for a while but something lead me towards the beach. I took off my sandals,left them in the back seat of the car and headed towards the sand barefoot.


	3. A Working Surprise (again)

The beach at night is very different from the day. Well it wasn't really night yet but dusk. In the day the beach you feel like its this endless warmth. The heat you get when you walk through the dry sand that it burns. The fact that you can feel the suns rays beating down onto your skin. And even the ocean here is warmer than on the east coast. But at dusk that illusion is almost shattered. The sand is just a little but damper. The sun is a little less beaming. And the ocean is a little colder. That doesn't stop from people coming though to feel the breeze and the sand smooth at their feet. I walk along the water. I enjoy feeling the water as well as the sand. It always baffled me when people say they hate sand or the beach. It's just one of those things you were just suppose to love. Like puppies or Finding Nemo. The clock almost struck 7 so I made my way back to the car, grabbed my shoes and uniform to head back to the Flying Seagull.  
As I entered the building I wave a quick hello to Colin as I was putting my hair up in a stubby ponytail. My bangs and a few other short hairs falling into my face. I take my station at the bar and started taking drink orders. Luckily no one ordered anything more complicated than a beer.  
My boss knew he could trust me at the bar because I don't drink. At all. I'm literally not allowed. At the age of two months my parents had the pleasure of finding out that their daughter had a hole in her heart. Nothing a surgery couldn't fix but it now has me have to take pills whenever I go to the dentist, a every four year so visit to a cardiologist, and not permitted to drink or get high. I consider myself very lucky. Plus it gives me a reason to just say no; and gives me this cool bartender gig.  
Hours passed and the crowd finally started to slow down around the bar. Now they were getting the munchies and were settling at a table. I snatch for the dishtowel kept underneath the bar and started wiping down spilled drinks that was apparently too much for their glass to handle. I refilled the nut-bowls and added coasters around the bar all while serving customers either fancy fruity drinks, or beer. I still had 15 minutes before people were going to start ordering scotch. That usually happens around 10:00. I decided to take a seat for a while an just observe the environment. You could tell who planned to be here and who just walked in hoping for something. The way the place was layed out is that you got the kitchen in the back, bar in front of that, booths and tables like all along the outside, fancy stools and little tables circled around in the middle. Plus you have a small dance floor towards the right by the fish tank. I observe the partyers: those are the ones mostly in a small group over near the dance floor. The womanizers: the men who are on the dance floor with the girls with the really short outfits or they are over by the bar buying a pretty girl a drink. There are the had-to-be-heres': those are the people who were obviously dragged here by a friend an their friend is having much more fun then the original person therefore leaving them to a table usually picking at some food.  
"Ahem." I hear a person clear their throat. I must've looked like I was lost in space. I shake my head and blink a couple of times to get back into reality. I look up to find the face of a Mr. Joe Walker staring right at me.


	4. A Lovely Conversation

"Oh my god!" I panicked, almost flinging my dishtowel into the kitchen. He caught me off guard. "It's you." I breathe heavily in and out. Joe laughed.  
"Yep it's me."  
"You startled me." I pointed out the obvious.  
Okay don't freak out now Anna.  
"So it seems." He chuckled  
"Where are the others?" I asked curiously.  
"They went out for pizza. I wasn't really that hungry." He shrugged. I nodded, my eyes I could still feel we're wide.  
I searched around the area to see if there was anyone in need of assistance. Once I saw that there wasn't I sat back down onto my stool and took a deep breath.  
"Want some water?" I asked with a sly smile.  
Joe returned the smile,placing both his elbows on the bar.  
"I would love some."

***  
"Okay favorite John Hughes movie go!" I giggled. The place was now practically empty; Joe and I have been doing theses kinda of questions for hours. It was real easy to warm up to him. At some points I would just talk to him like he was just a buddy I met for the first time. Then again at some points I would remember whom I'm talking to and try not to faint. It was a whole spurr of emotions.  
"Home alone." Joe pronounced.  
"Breakfast club." I smile  
"Okay okay. How about favorite season?" Joe questioned.  
"Spring no question."  
"Hey me too!"  
I laugh out loud again.  
"Favorite Starkid show?" Joe grinned asking another question when it wasn't even his turn. The nerve.  
"Oh you're evil." I stated. But all joe did was smile with his arms crossed.  
"Uhhh okay I choose Me and a Very Starship Batman musical!" I exclaimed. Nailed it.  
"Nice movie Davis nice move. Alright it's about to get personal."  
"Ohh I'm so scared." I mocked.  
Keep it together Anna you are doing great at keeping your cool'  
"What did you go to school for?"  
"I studied in the creative arts such as acting and writing."  
"What no singing?"  
"Yeah when I'm dead."  
"Alright alright. Okay what inspired you to want to become and actress then."  
I gulped. He got me. I could feel my ears getting hot.  
"Ummm...you. And Emma Watson."  
Joe stopped sipping his 4th water and stared at me wide eyed, he slowly leaned back onto his chair.  
"Yeah Emma Watson is pretty great."  
I couldn't help but to chuckle a little bit.  
"But seriously...me?" He questioned.  
I gulped again. "You, and Lauren, and Jamie, Dylan, Jim, AJ, Meredith, Joey, Darren! All of you."  
"I don't know what to say." He answered honestly.  
"Just say anything before it gets too awkward."  
"Okay...dweeeeeeeee"  
I laughed. He sure knew how to make things less awkward. I look at my watch. It was 3:00. Evanna was probably getting ready to go by now. I didn't want to keep her waiting.  
"Okay well my roommate is almost done work and I have to meet her. So I have to go."  
I start to turn to grab my purse.  
"Wait." Joe reached across the bar and lightly grabbed ahold of my wrist.  
"I'll walk you."  
I smiled softly.  
Joe Walker just grabbed my wrist. Don't freak out.  
We walked to the car mostly in silence although the ocean waves filled the void.  
"Can I ask you something?" Walker was walking along the edge of the sidewalk like a balance beam.  
"Sure." I shrugged.  
"Did this count as a date?" He asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"Umm if you want it to?" I said back to him.  
He nodded as if he was thinking it over very deeply.  
"I think it would be awesome if it was." He nodded, a huge grin across his face.  
I nodded. "Then it was."  
My insides just exploded. The Joe Walker just wanted to make our conversation a date.  
We got the car and exchanged phone numbers. My ears were red and all I could hear was a ringing sound. Evanna came out in her diner uniform, her hair in a messy bun and smock covered in mustard.  
"See you around." Joe smiled flashing his white teeth. I waved. Evanna looked at me, then back at him, then back at me.  
"Details. Now."


	5. A Quick Backstory and some Ninja Turtles

I finished telling Evanna the entire story by the time we got home. When I finished she stared at me with a wide grin across her face.  
"I told you so."  
"Shut it." I smirked  
The next afternoon was like any other. Evanna was out and I was at home watching one of my favorite shows of all time: nickelodeon's teenage mutant ninja turtles. A lot o my friends think that's shouldn't watch it anymore because it gets me to the emotional state where I am just a heap on the couch face down holding a pillow. This show was perfect. Not to mention that the casting couldn't have been more impeccable. Rob Paulsen: the amazing voice talent that brought me animaniacs as a child. One of my heroes to become a voice actor somehow. Jason. Biggs: There is not contest. He is our leader Leonardo. Not to mention him in American Pie Greg cipes: the perfect person for my favorite character Mikey. Not to mention he was my favorite character on teen titans which I also watched in my youth. And Sean Astin: hilarious in 50 first dates, The Lord of the rings, and he's extra awesome for being one of a good friend of Starkid's. (at the fact that he does look exactly like Dylan). I follow all of them on twitter.  
So now you know that I am a total dork. While I was sitting one my couch, close to tears when Raph gets all defensive over Mikey and it shows the protection and love they have for each other my phone beeped. Not taking my eyes off the tv I snatch it from the nearby couch cushion and quickly glanced to see who it was. It read Walker.  
Hey what's up?  
I smile, look back at the tv and responded  
Watching ninja turtles (best show ever)  
I laughed at Donnie's witty line before my phone beeped again  
Haha! I love "Dylan"! I watch that show ever so often, wouldn't have guess you would be a fan. But hey wanna meet up at the beach with the guys in a couple?  
I look at the clock 2:20  
I'll be there in 15.


	6. Beach Party

The program ended and I had to clean myself up, wiping away the few tears that had escaped during the episode. I changed into a bikini marking as a bra and underwear (joe didn't actually say if we were swimming at the beach so i had no idea what to expect.) I pair of high waisted black shorts and a colorful orange and green patterned tanktop.  
Putting on some sandals, I grabbed my keys and headed down to the beach.  
Walking at the beach towards everyone was the newest greatest moment of my entire life.  
"Hey waitress!" Brian called, waving on hand and having the other around Meredith's waist. I gleamed. Happy to be called waitress by them any day but Joe elbowed him in the chest.  
"She's got a name. Guys this is Anna."  
"Joe's girlfriend." Joey coughed loudly. Jamie punched him hard on the shoulder. I became bright red.  
"You're making her uncomfortable!" Lauren whispered yelled, turned and beamed at me.  
Okay. So Joey just called me Joe's girlfriend and then Jamie and Lauren defended me. Why am I not dead?  
So turns out that I did need a bathing suit because we were having a beach party. We layed out picnic blankets and food while everyone also undressed. I was uncomfortable at first but once I saw Lauren just whip her shirt off revealing her purple swimsuit I was okay. We swam in the warm calm waves. One of the many reasons I moved out here from New Jersey. The guys were all shirtless showing their abs. It was very hard not to drool. We ate after a while and the swim stomach made me more hungry that usual. I ate two sandwiches (we had a ton) a small bag of chips, and orange, a rice crispy treat, some apple juice, a fruit snacks, and redvines. A party isn't complete without redvines. It started getting dark so we lit a small fire, all huddled in a circle just talking. Sooner or later Brian and Meredith went for a walk along the shoreline. Then so did Joey Lauren and Jamie. Joe turned to me.  
"Wanna walk?"  
I shrugged with a smile. We sat and we started to walk along the beach.

"There is no way you're a Hufflepuff!" Joe spoke loudly.  
"It's true! Ever since eighth grade! Why what house are you in?"  
Joe thought about this for a moment.  
" I really don't know... Maybe a Slytherin? No definitely not a Slytherin. A Ravenclaw? Hmm I don't think I'm smart enough for that... What is in a Gryffindor again?"

I laughed "we'll come back to this conversation. "  
When we got pretty far we decided to turn around and head back for camp.  
"This is the best night ever." I exclaim.  
Joe chuckled. "Is it now?"  
I nodded. "Honestly I'm pretty sure I am going to just wake up in my bed at any moment now."  
"We'll I can tell you that you're not dreaming."  
"That is exactly what my dream would want me to think."  
Joe laughed, a whole body shaking laugh. "You are something else."  
"That's what my mother use to say!" I pointed at him. Joe did a light chuckle.  
We were almost back to the fire but Joe stopped walking.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
I smile.  
"Sure!"  
"I was wondering that maybe...I mean if you wanna... It would be really cool if you would be my girlfriend?" Joe looked at me with big blue green eyes. His smile pure white and fun. I grin.  
"Okay."  
"Is okay good?" He questioned.  
"Joe, okay is wonderful." I say running into his arms for a giant hug. I lied again. This was the greatest moment of my life.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER REVIEW ANSWER

Hey so I received a review which I was really excited about. I love the feedback and this is from "Pigwidgeon" That yes I've gotten many comments before that I tend to go back and forth and I don't understand why I do that. And that I did misspell Jaime, which I am so sorry I was typing on my ipod and sometimes it corrects it when I don't want it to and I didn't catch it but I'm glad you did. So thank you for your review and I'm glad you like my story :) Okay guys looking foward to more

-annaweasleylongbottom


	8. Surprise!

"She said yes!" Joe called over to the others who immediately cheered. A sly smile spreaded across my face.  
"Race ya." I challenged.  
"You're on." He accepted.  
We started to dart through the soft sand. I had forgotton how hard it was to run in sand. I was winning, creaming him, until he caught up, grabbed my waist with one of his muscular arms and flung me behind him. I raced and jumped onto his back. We were neck and neck by the time we got back to the fire. Only I knew the truth: I had beaten him senseless. The night passed on filled with songs and laughs and jokes. They really seemed to like me, and sooner or later I didn't have to control my breathing. When did my life become perfect?

The party ran onto the late hours of the night and by midnight I was on the way home which if you thought about it is a really long party considering it started at 2:30 in the afternoon. Joe offered to drive me home but I declined and said I would rather walk. Which was true I enjoyed walking but I also needed the entire walk home to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and after that I had plans to happy dance.  
I got home in a daze. I went right to bed. I just hoped that my reputation for having really good things happen to me and then really bad things fails. I don't know how many emotional rollarcoseters I can climb aboard.

Two weeks later...  
I watched Disney movies. Lots of them. I watched Tangled, Hercules, Monster's Inc, and Finding Nemo. In that order. Then it was time for work. Luckily I work only three days a week. $8.00 a day. Tonight was one of those days. I rolled off the couch into my uniform and walked down to the Flying Seagull. Everything went fine. I was serving a Scotch on the Rocks to a creepy fellow in a trucker hat. And I wasn't even hit on by someone over 40. I was talking to this guy who had just had a fight with his wife. He seemed really worked up about it. I was very good at giving advice. I don't know if it was my expirence of having a pretty hard life growing up or all the Hallmark movies but it worked. I was about to walk into the kitchen when I heard screaming. Confused I listened more closely.  
"FIRE FIRE!" The cooks yelled as they ran out the back. My life started to flash before my eyes as I stared straight into the fire's live flames. I stepped backwards before I made a dart for the entrance. Smoke filled my lungs and my eyes and I tripped over my two feet because I couldn't see them. Peoples' screams were heard all around me. My, My, Miss American Pie,this would be the day that I died. A figure helped me up, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and got me out of the burning building alive. I thanked him senseless, before I started to cough and wheeze. My throat burned and ached for water. I collapsed in front of the firetruck and supported myself on its ledge. I never went through anything like this. It was exhausting and I felt weak. I hated feeling weak. The nice firemen took care of me while other firemen went into the building to save people and put out the fire. I always admired firemen. How they could just run into a burning building like it was no big deal. Like "oh yeah I'll be over in a bit lemme just take care of this burning building." Amazing.  
"Anna!" Someone was calling my name. Using my leftover strength I turned me head. Joe was fighting through police officers to get to me. The kept holding him back but he shrugged them off.  
"I have to get to her!" He strained.  
"Stop!" I called at the police. "It's okay I know him!" I jogged over to meet him. "He's my boyfriend!" The cops gave concerning looks but once I made it over to the tape they let him through. The first thing Joe did was consume me in a giant bear hug.  
"I was so worried! As soon as I found out I rushed right over I couldn't bear the idea of you getting hurt." As Joe talked his words seemed to get slurred and distant. I couldn't keep my eyes open. The last thing I saw was a muted Joe calling my name as I fell to the ground.


	9. Hospital and Nightmares

I awoke with shudder eyes, unable to keep them open for more than a couple of milliseconds. I rested my head against my shoulder before slowly waking up. I was in a hospital. Confused I sat up. Pain rushed to my head forcing me to lie back down. Memories filled my head a couple of seconds later and everything started to make more and more sense. I had remembered collapsing thus the head wound. I turned my body to face the window and I was surprised to see Joe sitting there, sleeping like a log using all of the plastic chairs. It always fascinated me that people look so much more innocent as the slept. I yawned and rested my head on the cool side of the pillow. I tried shifting my position but I was hooked up to a machine which made it impossible to get comfortable. I moaned in frustration and tried to shut my eyes again. I liked sleep and sooner or later it came to visit me. Sleep was good.  
_Flames surrounded me in a wild, uncontrolled circle. I could feel sweat drip down my body everywhere from the boiling heat. Every step I took made the flames bigger and crazier._  
_"No one can save you now." A deep voice spoke from the heavens followed by a low evil laugh._  
_"Anna!" Another voice said in a distance. A familiar one. Soon an image of Joe was visible I the darkness._  
_"Joe!?" I called back. But he couldn't hear me through the smoke that filled my lungs quickly; he kept calling my name as if he was tortured before he was consumed by flames. I fell to the ground in distress allowing the flames to swallow me as well. I let out a scream as the mysterious voice kept calling my name as if a chant "Anna, Anna, Anna..."_  
I practically leaped out of the bed in cold sweat. Screaming.  
"Anna!" Joe screamed louder. I stared in disbelief, blinking around the room. Emotions welled up inside me. Fear mostly. After about a minute I bursted into an uncontrolled cry fest. Joe attacked me in a hug letting me cry on his shirt, soaking it.  
"It's alright." He said smiling "Just a dream it can't hurt you." As comforting as it was I was too freaked out to stop crying. Crying made me exhausted so as much as I was afraid to fall asleep again, sleep just consumed me just like the flames.

The next time I woke was much more calming. I felt Joe's one arm was resting behind my back, the other wrapped around my waist. I took some deep breaths before I fully opened my eyes. It looked though it was about dusk. Nearly a full 24 hours since the fire. My head felt much better, meaning I could probably be released from the hospital today. I noticed I had no burns or broken limbs just a few minor bruises and scrapes. Also that head injury. I lied there for a while just breathing until Joe woke up too.  
"Sup." he said groggily.  
"Hey yourself." I said not moving.  
"How's your head?" He asked  
"Still attached so that's good." I answered.  
A smile appeared on his face  
"Oh damn I thought I was going to have the headless horseman as a girlfriend." He joked  
The way he said girlfriend made me have butterflies in my stomach. It felt nice.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you." I smile back.  
The nurse came in the room after that and after she ordered Joe to get off my bed she checked up on my injuries. I was good to go as she left to fill out the paperwork.  
Upon leaving I was attacked by all my friends. Lauren, Jaime ,Mere and Evanna swarmed me in hugs and "Thank Gods." The boys chatted and joked about my funeral if I had died those sweethearts occasionally asking if I was okay. Julia was talking with the nurse acting as my guardian and getting all the information. After it was clear to leave Joe drove me home so I could get rest. I offered Evanna but she said "She would rather walk." It was completely false considering we lived 15 blocks away from the hospital. Joe and I stepped in the car I wrapped in my crappy hospital blanket and awful pjs.  
"You had a nightmare." He said breaking the silence.  
"Did I?" I lied. I knew.  
"It scared the hell out of me. You just started shaking and screaming and twisting. You kept saying it was too hot. I didn't know what to do. I thought you were having a seizure."  
I nodded.  
"I didn't mean to scare you."  
Joe laughed, beaming at me.  
"You say it like it was your fault! No, I'm just telling you that it scared the shit out of me. I don't blame you one bit. Ahh here we are." Joe rolled into the side of my apartment building  
"How do you know where I live?" I asked curiously  
"Evanna gave me the address." We started walking to the apartment "now if you need me just call, I have to be somewhere or else I swear I would be right by your side." "You've done plenty." I beamed.  
"Okay." He said kissing the top of my head. "I see you in a couple of hours.  
I waved goodbye and stumble into my apartment. I took another well deserved nap.


	10. Bed Rest and Date Night

I was on bed rest for 2 days after that. Joe came every day to make sure I was alright. Nothing ached so I watched Ninja Turtles and Pixar movies to my hearts content. I was worried about the nightmares though. Was it too soon that my nightmare was seeing Joe get hurt? Was I the more needy one in the relationship? This concerned me to the point where I needed to eat. I shuffled off from the couch and grabbed some candy, chips and carrots because I knew I had to have something healthy. I figured it was about time to look for a new job judging that the Flying Seagull wouldn't be up and running again any time soon. Not only did I decide to look for a job but an acting audition. Big time directors don't put ads in the paper for lead roles so I called the only human being I could afford. My agent.  
"Hey Bets I was wondering if I could have an update?"  
"Nothin yet honey bunches," she spoke in her southern accent "but I've got a meeting with some directors today, it's a thing where a lot of agents go. Relax Kay?"  
I agreed and hung up the phone as I chewed on a carrot stick and watched the rest of Cars.

That Friday I was finally ready to go back out into the world. Joe decided to treat me to a night on the town. I wore some black lacy shorts with a Union Jack tank and red sneakers. He picked me up at eight. Evanna drilled me to have fun and in case of emergency blah blah blah. I waved goodbye and we headed down the street.  
"So where are we going? I asked while I looked up at him.  
"Surprise." He grinned back  
"I hate no knowing." I pouted  
"Yes but it is so fun knowing something that you don't know." He teased.  
I stuck my tongue out at him and continued. We got into his car and drove into the night. I guessed the whole way there but I couldn't believe it when we arrived. He had brought me to a nearby carnival.  
"A carnival! You shouldn't have!"  
We walked onto the grounds and had the time of my life. We went on every ride, ate cotten candy, and was the most cliche couple at a carnival. Joe won me a stuffed toy, a large TARDIS plush. At the end of the night we sat on the Farris Wheel eating candy apples.  
"Surprise!" Joe playfully said the way back to his car.  
"That was awesome! I haven't been to a carnival in such a long time." I exaggerated. We drove back to my place goofing around and played the music way louder than was necessary. He walked me to my door like a gentlemen.  
"This was our first official date." I pointed out  
"What? Bar trivia doesn't count?" Joe joked  
"I'm going to have to go with no. Not _officially_" I laughed  
I leaned against the apartment door and was still laughing when Joe kissed me. Not all the pecks on the head or cheek but a true kiss. I kissed him back and gladly wrapped my arms around his shoulder. We broke said our goodbyes one more time and I danced into the apartment.  
When I walked in Evanna spun around in her spinny chair and petted her stuffed animal cat.  
"Well well well. Someone's got a story to tell." She said evilly. I shook my head and spilled the details.

"Eeeeeeee" Evanna squealed as soon has I had finished. I felt myself blush. I stood up as I smiled and went straight to bed.


	11. To Dance Again

It was the week after the first carnival date. I was relaxing on the couch at 3:30 in the afternoon. I was watching Ellen and again checking the days newspaper for potential jobs. I needed one by the end of the month or else I would have been ripping off Evanna of our apartment. I couldn't do that to her. I searched harder. Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Evvvvvvvaaaannnnnaaaa." I whined.  
"I ain't getting it! It's probably for you anyway!" She yelled from the bathroom. I chuckled because she was probably right but I had not wanted to get off the couch so quickly. I did anyway. When I answered the door it was a boy with dark brown hair, freckles, bright blue eyes and dimples.  
"Hi." I said curiously  
"Hi I was wondering if-"  
I interrupted him  
"Evanna it's for you."  
He stared at me dumbfounded.  
"Sorry I feel like you're going to say something important and she usually is the one who gets that the most."  
The boy nodded as Evanna came out. She blushed. I mean the boy was cute.  
"Anna?"  
I pointed at him  
"This boy-"  
"Denny." He interrupted me that time!  
"-Denny has something important to say and you know how I can't pay attention."  
Evanna nodded and led him inside the flat. I went back onto the couch. Evanna and Denny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  
A half hour later they were still talking - Evanna and Denny. Joe came knocking on the door. I led him out of there before he could even get a word out. When we got to the car I had explained everything.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Dancing." He replied with a sly smile.  
We got to the dance. I stumbled a lot but sooner or later we got into a rhythm. I danced when I was smaller but the studio didn't do have classes after high school especially since I was moving so far away. I hadn't danced in 5 years. A slower song had come on. Joe wrapped his large arm around my waist. I did the same on his shoulder.  
"To dance again.  
Ive been waiting all these years. To dance again  
Now at once a chance appears. Its lovely swaying, and the musics playing  
So come on! Lets dance again!" I mumbled sang really softly.  
Joe smiled wide.  
"I thought you didn't sing?" He teased.  
"Eh people change deal with it." I replied sassingly with a grin. We continued to dance again for the rest of that night. We left the club where he again dropped me off at the flat.  
"Why you don't come in this time." I winked as I opened the door. He shrugged and walked inside. I offered him a beer and be accepted. Evanna and Denny were no where in sight. We sat on the couch and I flipped on the TV. Ratatouille was still playing from earlier.  
"I love this movie!" Joe exclaimed. I laughed and cuddled next to him. I remember how tiny I looked compared next to him. He was tall and muscular. I was me. The movie was at the part where Linguini kisses that girl and at first she was going to spray him with pepper spray but didn't. Overall it was a very romantic scene. Joe wrapped his arm around me. I looked far up at him. And in time with the movie out lips crashed into each other the scene of Pixar's Paris behind us.

Walker cupped my face in his hand and deepened the kiss. Goosebumps ran through my arms. It was still all surreal. A fantasy. He was my fantasy. I smiled widely breaking the kiss in the process. He beamed with that goofy smile if his.  
"You're such a dork." I teased.  
"An adorable dork?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes.  
"Yeah whatever." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.  
"Come onnn" he said playfully.  
I gave him a fake evil glare. He grabbed both my hands and turned my body to face him again. He pulled me closer to him, grinning like an idiot the entire time. Eventually he pulled me into his lap.  
"I'm your dork." He raised his eyebrows. I sighed heavily.  
"And I'm your dork." I admitted. I grasped his face how both my hands and kissed him fiercely. He took it gladly, our lips dancing again.


	12. Apparently My Room is Interesting

Evanna an Denny came back to the flat right around the time Ratatouille ended. They came in with cups of coffee in their hands and laughter on their faces. I had quickly turned around and gave her my "hahaha you can't hide this from me forever we have to talk about this" look. She knew exactly what this look was. She shot back the "hey isn't there that interesting thing in your room." Look. I knew the look well. I faced Joe while he was watching the credits roll down.  
"Hey there is an interesting thing in my room."  
Joe stared at me amused and slightly confused.  
"Okay..."  
"We should look at it." I told him before I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bedroom. I saw that Evanna shot me the "thank you and thank god for these looks" look. We walked into my bedroom where the problem appeared. I had no idea what was interesting in my room. I searched around quickly, scanning the area for something interesting. Then I found it. I snatched the cat plush from my dressier and presented to Joe.  
"See and when you pull the tail he meows." I told him pulling the tail of the toy.  
"Innnnnnttttteeeerrrreeeesssstttttiiinnnggg." I said in a memorizing tone as the cat meowed. Joe raised his eyebrows.  
"You dragged me in here to show me your meowing cat toy?" He laughed "And I thought this wasn't going to be interesting lemme see." I smirked as he grasped the plush for his own. He pulled the tail multiple times, and chuckled every time the cat made a sound.  
"This is the first time being in your room." Joe conversed not taking his eyes off the cat.  
"Oh yeah cause you know...sexual things happen in la habitatcion de Anna. Like sleeping." I joked.  
"Damn girl you need to control yourself. Sleeping. Pfff And to think I am dating you!" Walker joked along.  
"The nerve of people these days." I said shaking my head. "Uncanny."  
"I'll say." Joe agreed and I couldn't have helped but to crack up after that. It amazed me how much of our conversations don't make any sense. I jumped across my bed, made my hair messy and most unattractive as possible.  
"Am I pretty yet?" I said.  
"Hey Anna why is Kate Upton laying across your bed?"  
"You're just sayin that." I mocked Joe from Starship. He laughed and picked me up before he threw me more to the side of the bed. It had caught me by surprise because my hair was still covering my face. I giggled before I closed my eyes and relaxed.  
"Hey." I heard Joe whisper very near my face.  
"What." I said trying hard not to laugh.  
"I think your very pretty." He said still in a half joking tone.  
"Why thank you sir." I giggled. We laid there, my head rested on Joe's shoulder.  
"You know what I hate?" I spoke randomly.  
"What." Joe lightly chuckled.  
"Possums. I am deathly afraid of Possums."  
Joe sat up.  
"Really Possums?" His voice got higher.  
I sat up after him and placed my hands on my hips.  
"Yes Possums! They hiss and they're mean and scary and I don't like them." I pretended to get all worked up about it.  
"Well I won't let the Possum touch you." Joe said.  
"Good. Or my Possum killed spirit will haunt you. " I said solidly before I rested my head onto Joe's chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. I looked up at him in my best puppy dog eyes. He leaned forward and got closer to my face when Evanna knocked on the door. Ugh. I pushed Joe's face away with my hand before I answered my door.  
"Yes." I said in my cheery I'm going to kill you tone.  
"I was just letting you know that Denny has left." She spoke.  
"Nice to know." I nodded. "We will talk about that shortly." I winked at her, she blushed, and I closed the door. Joe shot me a confused look before I bursted  
"Wanna go watch Cars 2?"  
"DO I EVER!" He exclaimed. He sprung out of the bed and darted out my bedroom.


	13. More About Denny,A Party,And Some News

"Are you crying?" Joe asked half laughing half curious.

"Noooo." I replied in my bad lying voice. "Their friendship is just so beautiful! McQueen cares so much!" I sobbed.

"I know baby." He answered.  
"I sat up straight and looked at him oddly.  
"Did you just call me baby?" I sniffed.  
"...yes?"  
I shrugged.  
"I guess as long as you don't call me doll. I hate. Doll."  
Joe stared at me wide eyed.  
"No Doll got it."  
We finished watching the movie and Joe went home after exchanging some goodbyes. I darted into Evanna's room as soon as the door had shut.  
"Tell me about Denny." I demanded not really asked.  
Evanna sighed but smiled.  
"Okay so Denny is a guy who just moved in next door."  
"Wait." I interrupted her "I thought Mrs. Bridges lived next door?"  
"She moved into the old folks home last month. We threw the going away party!"  
I nodded. I did recall the party.  
"He was wondering if we had any spare lightbulbs because all his were busted in the move. Then we went out for coffee." She explained. I raised my eyebrows.  
"And that's it. He's very charming actually."  
"Good you deserve a man in your life." I said happily. She whacked me on the shoulder but hesitated.  
"Yeah, maybe I do...now get out I have work today."  
"...fine" I grumbled. "Hey did you give Denny your number?"  
Evanna stopped cold and her face became pale.  
"I knew I forgot to do something." I rolled my eyes.  
"I got it you get ready."  
I scribbled her number on a piece of paper along with a cute drawing of a lightbulb and slipped it under his door.

The next day I went to Joe's rented apartment. I was shocked when I entered. There were boxes everywhere and dozens of luggages.  
"...Joe?" I called.  
Some ruckus stopped suddenly and Joe rushed out in a pair of holey jeans, tshirt and holding a beer.  
"Anna! Oh gosh...well" Then there was another voice coming from the other room.  
"Hey Joe who's there?" Out came Holden a second later. "Oh hey waitress!" I couldn't help but to have released a small smile.  
"Hey Brian." He nodded and went back into the bedroom.  
"What's with all the boxes?" I asked.  
"Anna...you know I don't live here full time and well you see I kinda have to go back to Chicago for a while..."  
I took a deep breath and nodded.  
"No, yeah I knew that." I stared at the ground. I knew he'd eventually have to go back, just not so soon.  
Joe came up to me and grabbed my shoulders lightly.  
"I'm so sorry." He wrapped me in a tight hug. I let out a small laugh.  
"Why are you sorry? You're going home. And you can always visit or I can visit you and with FaceTime now...you know...it'll be fine." I waved it away.  
"Okay so might as well help you pack!"  
A smile appeared on Joe's face when we got to work. It was fun. I got to tape up the boxes and go through all of Joe's clothing. When we were basically finished Brian invited the gang over. I sent a quick text to Evanna that I was staying a little late and to hang out with Denny. She sent back a smily face so that was that.  
Joey, Lauren and Julia were the first to show up then Dylan, Meredith, Rosenthal, Jaime and Jim. They were basically throwing themselves a going away party. There was laughter and jokes and drinks. They played karaoke and no matter how much Joe begged me I did not sing. Jaime, Julia and Lauren sang Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Meredith and Brian sang You're The One That I Want. That was a show. Joe sang Don't You Forget About Me along with Joey. Joey was a ball. He was doing all sorts of crazy stuff that night. Rosenthal and Dylan sang You Don't Know You're Beautiful in the most ridiculous way possible. Lastly to close the night Jim sang If You're Happy And You Know It Clap You Hands. They were all perfect. It was heartbreaking that they had to leave tomorrow. I volunteered to drive them all to the airport. Around 1:00 everyone started to leave and back to their own nearby apartments. I received many goodbyes; we'll miss yous; you better call girl; and Meredith pretended to cry on my shoulder. There was a promised ladies night whenever we saw each other again. I stayed behind to clean a bit. That had only took a couple of minutes the place was practically empty and the karaoke machine was portable and belonged to Lauren. Brian went to bed after winking at us. An eye roll later and he was gone for the night.  
"So..." I said as I lazily walked around the apartment  
"So." Joe looked up at the ceiling in the kitchen.  
"This is the last time we'll be alone for a long time." I pointed out.  
"In person." Joe smiled. I grinned.  
"Oh who is going to keep me company in my hospital trips."  
"Don't make a habit of those." Joe warned.  
"Or watch movies with me."  
I walked closer  
"Or show me their cat toy." Joe added also and also stepped closer.  
"Or dance with me "  
"Or race me on the beach." Joe stated. We were really close now. I don't think either one of us could've stepped any closer both in the kitchen.  
"Oh just kiss me you dork." I sassed. A second later our lips crashed into each other. It started off sweet but later got fierce. It had sunk in that this would probably be our last kiss before he left. His one arm was wrapped tightly around my waist until he decided to pick me up and set me on the kitchen counter. I didn't blame him. It was a better height difference. I lightly placed my hand on his cheek and continued to have our lips locked. He deepened the kiss before we finally broke. I took a deep breath. In the same breath I took in his scent. Joe scent. He immediately took off his Michigan University sweatshirt and placed it over me.  
"Something to remember me by." He winked. I could feel myself getting worked up. I wasn't going to cry in front of him. I wrapped my baggy sweatshirt arms around his neck and brought him into another kiss. He took it gladly.  
"Come back for me?" I asked when we broke.  
Joe let out a chuckle. Such a joe chuckle.  
"Always."  
That was all I needed to hear.


	14. The Airport,Job Hunt,And an Old Friend

Saying goodbyes the day before seemed pointless if I was going to drive but I understood when I picked everyone up. We all hardly said a word. Maybe it was because it was so early. They didn't have much luggage because a lot of it was going to get shipped to Starkid Manor. Joe and I only had a couple of months together but they were the best months I could've asked for. And if anyone could make it across a couple of states it would be us. We all said little goodbyes at the airport dropoff.  
"Bye waitress." Holden mumbled as he held Meredith's hand before we all grouped hug on last time. I gave Joe a quick kiss on the cheek wearing his sweatshirt.  
"See you soon." I whispered. He grinned like an idiot. I wanted our last real kiss to stay in the apartment. I watched them walk off into the airport and eventually disappeared. I sighed heavily before I entered my car again. I won't lie I sobbed a little on the way back to my flat.

When I came back to the apartment Denny was there. Him and Evanna had coffee and were laughing. They got silent when I entered.  
"Takin a nap then huntin for jobs. See you later." I mumbled still exhausted for some reason. Evanna waved before I disappeared into my room for a couple of hours.  
The first place I went to was a smoothie shop. Didn't go as we'll as I hoped. At first they asked me to follow them to the back to fill out an application. On the way I bumped into someone who then knocked over a blender. Then they just told me to leave my name and number which is job rejection. Next I went to a Subway. Turned out my old bully was the manager. I walked right out. Lastly I walked into a Barnes and Noble. It was my last option for potential places of work in the paper. I didn't break anything, didn't know anyone and it was a nice environment. Quiet, surrounded my books and coffee. My inner Hermione was unleashed. The manager had me fill out an application and said he would definitely call me in a couple days. If he didn't then I'd just apply for the bar down the street. It was a win-win. I came home happier than I was leaving. Evanna wasn't home that social butterfly. I was going to apply to the diner but when I walked in they looked like they were over employed and I don't do we'll with a very large working staff in one area for too long. Since I was alone I thought I might as well jam out some tunes. I turned on Pandora where Seize the Day from Newsies came on. Excited I sang along proudly. It was the happiest I felt all day and it was nice.  
Barnes and Nobles called back within a couple of days. Unfortunately I did not get the job because I didn't have enough experience in that kind of environment. Okay whatever they thought. I did apply to the Bar and Grill across the way. Believe it or not but I did kind of miss waitressing. I had to wait a couple more days but I felt like I had that one in the bag. A couple of days later I did. 8.50 and hour starting at 7 until 2 4 nights a week, which was roughly 1000 a month. Plus tips. I started the next week.  
When I went home to tell the news to Evanna she was in the kitchen, with Denny, KISSING. I stood there in complete shock. When they were finished (I had closed my eyes for a while) she noticed I was standing there.  
"Anna! You were not suppose to be home yet."  
I still stood there grinning.  
"You know what I think I forgot something I will be right back." And I ran out of the apartment. I decided to walk along the beach. It had been a long time since I fully enjoyed the beach. I took a deep breath of the salt water air. It made me kinda hungry so I bought a box of saltwater taffy and ate it on the beach. It had been a week and a half since they left. It made me realize I needed more friends. I took my phone and called Colin.  
"Hey Colin! Haven't heard your voice in a long time!" I said joyfully.  
"Same here not since the fire!"  
I chuckled it seemed like a lifetime ago.  
"Hey you doin anything. I'm sitting on the beach in front of the corner store with a box of saltwater taffy." I laughed.  
"Tempting. Okay Davis I'll be right over!"  
I hung up and waited for Colin to show up. When he did I waved him down. He carried a six pack full of beer. He knew I didn't drink but I didn't mind. He sat down next to me.  
"So how's life treating you?" I asked. Colin sipped his beer before answering.  
"Can't complain I guess. Got a new job at a Starbucks, still paying rent okay. But Veronica broke up with me."  
I gasped. Colin and Veronica were an item for a year now. He talked about her sometimes on the job.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that." I comforted.  
"Yeah, turns out she was a bitch. " he replied and I couldn't help but laugh. We talked and ate the whole night long and at dusk we went for a walk. I kicked a small wave that went by. Colin talked about his parents visiting for Christmas and how much he didn't want that to happen. Colin came from a relatively well off family and helped him get a place of his own. Apparently it was big enough to fit is parents for the holidays. He babbled a lot considering he had 4 out of the 6 beers and was pretty drunk.  
"Look at this one!" I exclaimed and picked up a orange seashell. I faced Colin to show him my excitement. He did not look at the seashell. He looked at me.  
"God your beautiful." Before I could respond his lips were upon mine. His kiss was forced and rough and attempted to stick his tongue down my throat and feel me up. I pushed him off. Then I slapped him in the face.  
"What the hell you think your doing! I thought we were friends!" My voice cracked.  
"Are you telling me that you didn't feel it too?!" He practically yelled.  
"Feel what?" I asked curiously.  
"Our conversations, the walk on the beach. It meant nothing to you."  
"Colin you know I have a boyfriend and if I led you to think something I'm sorry but..."  
Colin cut me off.  
"That's right the "boyfriend" whatever happened to him? Didn't he leave you?"  
"Stop Colin you're drunk..." I attempted to leave but he cut me off and continued.  
"Who's here now Anna! Me and I will never leave you like that! I'm here. He's not."  
Tears rolled down my cheeks fast.  
"Give me a chance and I could make you the happiest person ever. " he told me sincerely. I shook my head, faced down while tears dripped. Colin looked taken aback.  
"Fine. I see. Well when band boy breaks your heart. I will not be here." He stared me in case I changed my mind but instead I whispered,  
"Go home Colin."  
He death glared me. While walking away I heard him step on the seashell crushing it against the sand. Still in pure shock. I say against the sand and cried.


	15. Reactions and Crazy Happenings

When I got home that night I immediately facetimed Joe.

"Hey!" He greeted cheerfully but after looking upon my red eyes and flushed cheeks he quickly added  
"Oh god what happened?" I sniffled and told him the story. As I told it I could tell him getting angrier and angrier.

"I'm going to best the shit out of him." Was his answer and I panicked.

"Please don't. I don't want to cause trouble."

"He kissed you!"

"And I slapped him!"

"He hurt you. I can't stand it."

"I'm okay." I sniffled again. There was a long pause.

"I didn't leave you." He said after a while.

"I know." I croaked back. I rubbed my eyes and sat up straight. "So how's Chicago?" I asked.

"Same as it always is." He responded. He told me all about Starkid Manor and he promised I'll see it one day. I told him about the new job. We talked until I was too tired to talk anymore. We said goodnight and I passed out.

I was a month after the Colin incident. Evanna and Denny were officially dating. They job was going well and was now holding up my end of the rent when Bets called me.

"I got you an audition." Was the first thing she said. I almost screamed.

"Whaa-when! With who! What do I need!"

"Alright calm down! It's a new Fransisco Tortellini film. It's a new drama. I'm sending you the script as we speak. The audition is in 2 months so don't let me down babe!"

"I-I won't!" I exclaimed before hanging up. After I told Evanna the good news she screamed and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you!" We celebrated that night with Finding Nemo and cheese.

The next day I was FaceTiming Joe before I had to go to work. We were doing a funny face competition. It started off normal, well as normal as funny face-off could go. Some people strolled behind Joe a couple of times, giving weird looks as they passed. It started getting wild when he was sticking pencils up his nose.

"So how's the job?" He asked with a plugged nose.

"Okay, I guess. I miss making drinks for people. Now I have to carry food that I know is not mine." I sighed, before I rested my hand against my cheek.

"I know how much you enjoy food." He replied, finally placing the pencil perfectly so it stayed.

"I know! Ugh." I complained. "But get this!" I exclaimed "I got an audition!"

Both of the pencils fell out of Joe's nose at that moment.

"What!" He exclaimed back with a smile.

"Yeah! My agent called me yesterday. It is in two months. It's this Fransisco Tortellini film."

"That's insane!"

"Yeah, I haven't gotten the script yet, but frankly I don't really care!" I said happily.

"That's the spirit!"

Suddenly there was knock at the door. Evanna probably had forgotten her key again. I chuckled to myself before I answered the door.

"Mom?"


	16. A Mother's Love

"MOM!?" I yelled again. She grinned at me. My mother had the same bone structure as me, however she was tanner than I was, wider and browner eyes, plus she had dark brown hair unlike my bright copper color.

"Oh my baby Bumblina!" She exclaimed before crushing me into a hug.

There was a choked back laughed by the computer. I completely forgot about Joe. Luckily my mother didn't notice.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped

"Visiting you of course!"

There was another giggle from the computer. My mom sat up a bit straighter. She heard him this time.

"What a was that?" She asked aloud, unraveling the hug.

"Uhhh...nothing?" I lied badly.

"Don't lie to me." She warned. I sighed. I walked over to the computer and turned it towards here, showing her Joe's face.

"Mom, this is Joe. Joe, Mom."

"Hello Mrs. Davis!" Joe waved friendly. My mom smiled. "I'm your daughter's boyfriend!" He introduced.

I could see my mother's eyes grow wide. After all those phone calls I might've had forgotten to mention the boyfriend.

"Boyfriend!" She screamed.

Joe's wave slowly lowered. I death glared Joe.

"And with that I should go. Bye Mrs. Davis! Lovely to meet you!" He grinned before the laptop screen notified me that he had left.

"You never mentioned a boyfriend." My mother crossed her arms. She only did that when she was mad. I nervously chuckled.

"Someone has some explaining to do." She raised her eyebrows. I put my head down in shame and slumped over to the couch. My mom followed me. I told her the entire story. When I finished she nodded her head.

"Honey I am so proud of you!" She brought me into another crushing hug. She really needed to put a warning on these. "To tell you honestly I came because last time we talked you sounded a little sad so I came to cheer you up but you have been doing fine on your own!"

"...Thanks?" I guessed.

"Oh you're welcome!" She said with glee. "Now we can use the time to sightsee!"

As much as I wanted to hang out with my mom, we went along great together during my childhood and even during my awkward teen years and off to college, but I had work and I couldn't blow that off. I explained that to her. She looked a little disappointed. I gave her a tour of the apartment before I left for work. Before I forgot I sent a text to Evanna so she wasn't scared when there was a middle-aged lady wandering around our flat.

All I could think about at work was my mom. What made her come here and visit me? She had two other kids. My brother who was now working his way up sport ladder. He is currently one of the many researchers for the ESPN show Sports Nation. He also is a sports trainer at some schools. He was always the smart of the bunch that it was not surprise that he came some sort of doctor. Then there was my sister who was slowly climbing the baking business. She planned to own her own bakery with her culinary arts degree. I was just making my way of being a waitress, always waiting for an audition. Was I the failure in the family, is that why I was worth visiting? I was probably overthinking everything and focused on carrying three entrees on my shoulder.

When I got home it was completely quiet. Evanna came home from work earlier than me and we always promised not to wait up for each other. I was exhausted and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. There on the counter was chicken cutlets and mashed potatoes. With a sigh of relief, I dug into the homecooked meal after heating it up quickly. One thing was clear at the end of that night: I really missed my mother's cooking.


	17. AGAIN NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN APOLOGY

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Four of my chapters went missing and I'm having a lot of trouble recreating them :( As soon as I get my head together with these chapters I swear I am up to like chapter 35. It gets intense. If you guys can review to say what you think that would be lovely. Maybe even plot suggestions! I'm open for those kinds of things. Thank you for reading this and my story it means a lot to me. Again thanks and a lot more to come real soon I hope!


End file.
